You Belong With Me
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Dreaming 'bout the day, When you'll wake up and find, and what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understand you. Been here all along so why can't you see me? You Belong With Me. You Belong With Me. KrisTao Here! Happy Reading :)


Tittle : You Belong With Me

Cast : KrisTao/TaoRis and other

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : 'You know ge?' | 'You belong with me..'

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Ini fic debut author di ffn (y) yeaaay~ niatnya waktu itu fic debut author itu main castnya hunhan, tapi entah kenapa fic hunhannya di tunda dan di ganti jadi fic kristao3 semoga readerdeul suka, mau di flame juga gapapa, minhyun masih junior dalam hal tulis menulis hahahahahaha^^, oh iya, satu lagi, ini song fic ya... fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagunya kakak minhyun #plakk Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me, jadi kalo readerdeul bingung dengan pen-deskripsi-an-nya, readerdeul bisa liat MV nya aja.. heheheh XD tapi gak semua adegannya sama kayak MVnya ada beberapa yang minhyun ubah dan minhyun tambahin, jadi minhyun bukan plagiat ya :') ini pure ide dari otak minhyun, kalo ada cerita yang persis sama, jujur minhyun juga gak tau :D minhyun minta maaf aja kalo ada yang sama :') so.. RnR juseyo..~

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

Sore yang cukup indah di kota seoul, namun tampaknya sore ini tak seindah suasana hati seorang pemuda tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng bernama Wu Yi Fan atau akrab disapa Kris, pasalnya, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu, ia melakukan 'kesalahan' kecil yang membuat yeojachingunya marah.

"argghh.. kadang aku tak mengerti jalan pikir yeoja!" teriak kris frustasi. Entah sadar atau tidak, teriakan kris membuat orang yang berada di kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah rumah kris kini tengah memandangnya tatapan khawatir.

'are you ok ge?' tanya orang di sebelah kamar kris itu dengan menggunakan sebuah buku yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berinteraksi dengan kris.

'tired, dont worry' balas kris dengan menggunakan cara yang sama.

'sorry' ungkap orang itu di kertas tersebut dengan menggunakan raut wajah menyesal.

Kris hanya mengendikkan bahu, tanda kalau ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Kris bersiap menutup gordeng kamarnya tanpa melihat lagi namja yang tadi berinteraksi dengannya, tanpa kris sadari, setelah ia menutup gordeng kamarnya tersebut, namja manis itu menuliskan kata 'I Love You' pada kertas yang ia gunakan untuk berinteraksi dengan kris.

.

**'kenapa sulit sekali?'**

.

.

"kris gege jahat sekali!" ucap namja yang tadi berinteraksi dengan kris.

Namja manis dengan kantung mata mirip panda itu mengerang kesal, kenapa ia sulit sekali mendapat perhatian lebih dari kris? Apa lagi setelah kris memiliki yeojachingu.

"aku akan mendengarkan lagu dengan volume paling keras!" ucap tao semangat.

Tao berjalan menuju komputer yang ada di meja belajar yang ada di kamarnya. Ia memasang volume paling tinggi pada speaker komputer itu dan siap untuk memainkan lagu yang sangat cocok untuk suasana hatinya saat ini.

**Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me.**

.

.

"ukh.. kenapa tao memasang lagu dengan volume yang sangat tinggi? Panda itu benar benar mengganggu" ucap kris kesal pada tao. Kris bersiap memarahi tao, namun ketika ia telah menyibakkan sedikit gordeng kamarnya ia urungkan niat awalnya karna melihat tao yang menurutnya sangat lucu saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak lucu? Tao menggunakan kostum panda dan menari nari dengan sangat riang. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan gemas dan langsung mencubiti pipi tao.

'apa ia benar benar pemuda dengan usia 21tahun?'

'Ia lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil usia 5 tahun'

'panda kecil itu memang benar benar'

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, nampak dari beberapa orang yang keluar untuk jogging atau sekedar keluar rumah untuk melihat pemandangan pagi, sama halnya dengan pemuda manis bernama tao ini, ia memilih untuk membaca buku novel pemberian ibunya saat ulangtahunnya dulu.

Banyak yeoja atau bahkan namja yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah tao, mungkin menurut mereka tao sangat lucu dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan, ia menggunakan t-shirt Vneck abu-abu dan jeans hitam dengan sneakers bermotif panda sebagai alas kakinya, beberapa namja berstatus seme segera mamandang lapar ke arah tao. Tao.. kenapa kau polos sekali?

"hai tao" sapa sebuah suara yang sangat tao kenal.

"hai kris ge" balas tao dan ia pun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya untuk memandang wajah orang yang menyapanya.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya kris sambil memperhatikan ruang kosong di sebelah kursi yang di duduki tao.

"tentu boleh gege" jawab tao sambil menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar kris merasa lebih nyaman?

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa semalam kau memasang lagu dengan volume tinggi dan menari nari seperti anak kecil?" tanya kris sambil terkekeh kecil mengingat bagaimana tao menari semalam.

**BLUSH**

"ukh.. ii..itu aku hanya ingin saja ge.. hehe.. hanya ingin saja hehe" jawab tao kikuk sambil mengelus tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Kris hanya bisa ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban tao yang ia yakin adalah bohong, biar bagaimana pun, mereka telah menjadi tetangga dan teman dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama kan? Jadi, tentu saja kris tau, kapan saat tao berbohong dan kapan tao berkata jujur. Terdengar seperti sepasang kekasih? Ah.. kalian salah karna sebenarnya–

"hai baby.."

Karna sebenarnya kini kris telah mempunyai seorang yeojachingu bernama Tiffany Hwang.

"hm.. tao, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, tiffany sudah menjemputku, bye panda" ucap kris pada tao yang menimbulkan gurat kecewa di wajah tao. Gurat kekecewaan itu makin besar terlihat ketika tao di suguhi 'pemandangan' yang menurutnya menyakitkan. Kris, orang yang ia suka– ani, orang yang ia cintai, kini tengah dicium oleh yeoja lain yang berstatus sebagai yeojachingunya.

Tiffany yang memang pada dasarnya tahu kalau tao menyuka– mencintai kris hanya bisa menyeringai melihat kekecewaan yang sangat kentara di wajah manis tao, ia merasa di atas angin sekarang.

'you belong with me kris gege' dan bersamaan dengan ucapan batin tao, kris dan yeojachingunya itu pun mulai berjalan pergi dengan menggunakan mobil yang di bawa oleh yeojachingu kris, meninggalkan tao begitu saja di bangku depan rumah tao dan kris.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setelah kris dan tao sama sama masuk kerumah atau lebih tepatnya kekamar mereka masing masing, mereka hanya bisa berinteraksi dengan menggunakan kata kata yang mereka tulis di buku yang sudah biasa mereka gunakan.

Kalian tanya kenapa mereka tidak sms, video call atau telpon saja? Jawabannya sederhana. Bukankah dengan menggunakan tulisan mereka sendiri mereka dapat memahami perasaan yang lainnya dengan lebih dalam? Mereka juga bisa langsung menatap lawan bicara mereka–walau terhalang jendela kamar– mungkin itu alasan yang aneh untuk kalian, tapi entahlah, memang itu alasan yang mereka gunakan setiap kali ditanyai tentang kebiasaan mereka itu.

'semangat untuk pertandingan besok ge'

'ne, gomawo panda'

'cheonmaneyo ge'

.

.

Kris tersenyum di dalam kamarnya saat ia mengingat bagaimana wajah tao ketika merona saat mereka berbicara lewat kertas tadi, kenapa wajah itu sangat manis? Ukh.. ia bingung, kenapa akhir akhir ini selalu tao yang ada di pikirannya? Kenapa bukan tiffany yang sudah jelas adalah yeojachingunya sendiri? Entahlah.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu setelah hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyebalkan untuk kris, tim basketnya memang menang melawan tim lain di pertandinga final, namun naas, yeojachingunya yang merupakan kapten cheers berselingkuh secara terang terangan di depan matanya dengan pria yang ia tidak peduli siapa namanya.

Saat itu juga ia memutuskan hubungannya denga tiffany, dan dengan entengnya tiffany mengatakan kalau itu bukan masalah besar karna tiffany bisa mencari namja yang lebih tampan dan lebih kaya dari kris.

Jika saja saat itu tao tidak langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari tiffany, mungkin namja yang menjadi selingkuhan atau mungkin sekarang namjachingu tiffany itu telah terkapar di tanah dan tak bisa mengikuti acara dansa yang di adakan sekolah malam ini.

Tunggu.

Acara dansa?

Kenapa kris bisa lupa? Ia akan bertanya pada tao apakah pemuda bermata panda itu bisa pergi atau tidak. Entahlah, ia hanya berharap tao bisa ikut acara itu.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku dikamarnya, buku ensiklopedi yang mungkin saja akan membantu kemampuan akademisnya, ia mengehentikan kegiatan membacanya ketika ia merasa orang di seberang kamarnya kini tengah menatap dirinya.

'you going tonight?' tanya kris sambil memasang raut gelisah di wajahnya.

'no, studying' jawab tao sembari menampakkan raut menyesal pada wajah manisnya.

'wish you were!' ucap kris, setelah itu ia pergi keluar rumahnya menuju acara dansa yang di adakan oleh sekolahnya.

Tao melihat kris pergi dengan menampakan raut wajah kecewanya, ini juga bukan kemauannya, ia sendiri bingung harus datang ke acara itu atau tidak, sesaat tao melihat potongan kertas yang berisi tulisannya untuk kris dulu, entah semangat dari mana, tao langsung bergegas bersiap dan menggunakan pakaian yang menurutnya cocok ia pakai malam itu. Tao segera beranjak pergi ke acara dansa dan tak lupa, ia juga membawa potongan kertas yang berisi tulisannya itu untuk di tunjukan pada kris nanti.

.

.

Acara yang membosankan. Itulah yang kris pikirkan tentang acar dansa ini, entahlah, ia merasa ada yang kurang, ia butuh tao disini, ia butuh pasangan untuk berdansa, ia butuh pasangan untuk ber lovey dovey ria, ia butuh teman untuk bicara sekarang, chanyeol, kai, sehun, suho, dan chen sudah berdansa dan bahkan sudah ber lovey dovey dengan pasangan mereka masing masing, apakah penderitaannya akan bertambah lagi?

"hai baby~" ucap suara yeoja yang di buat manja.

Kris tau suara siapa ini, dan ia berharap kalau dugaannya salah.

"kris baby~ kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" ucap yeoja yang ternyata victoria itu dengan nada yang dibuat manja.

"apa maumu?" ucap kris dingin sambil memandang kosong ke arah victoria.

"mau berdansa denganku honey?" ucap victoria sambil meletakkan tangannya di leher kris. Kris menepis tangan victoria yang berada di lehernya. Sekarang ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan yeoja satu ini.

Untuk sesaat kris tersenyum manis –mungkin– kearah victoria, victoria mengira kalau kris tergoda dan akan berdansa dengannya, namun salah, karna sebenarnya, kris tersenyum pada orang yang tepat berada di belakang victoria.

"well, aku tidak mau berdansa dengan wanita sepertimu, karna permaisuriku sudah tiba, so.. good bye vic" ucap kris dengan seringai yang ia pasang di wajah tampannya.

Kris terus berjalan ke arah orang yang ia tuju, menghiraukan Victoria –dan bahkan tiffany– yang shock dan terus memanggil namanya.

Katakan kalau kris salah lihat. Ia melihat tao di acara ini, tao sangat manis saat ini. Setelan tuxedo putih dan sepatu putih yang ia pakai makin membutanya terlihat manis dan berkharisma di saat yang bersamaan.

"tao.." ucap kris lirih ketika ia telah sampai di depan tao, tanpa menunggu balasan dari tao, kris segera menarik pergelangan tangan tao dan membawa tao ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di taman belakang sekolah. Di bawah pohon oak tua besar yang kini seperti menutupi mereka berdua.

Tak ada yang berucap. Tao terlihat kurang nyaman dengan suasana ini, ia berpikir, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"uhm.. kris ge.." ucap tao ragu sambil memandang kris.

"ne panda? Waeyo?" jawab kris sambil tersenyum dan menatap tao.

Tao tidak menjawab kris, ia mengambil kertas yang ia masukan ke dalam saku tuxedo nya, kertas yang nampak sedikit lecek karna sudah sering tao lipat, kertas yang berisi tulisan simple namun penuh makna bagi tao. Kertas yang bertuliskan–

'I Love You'

–itu kini telah tao tunjukan pada kris, ia pasrah jika setelah ini kris menjauh darinya, ia pasrah jika setelah ini kris menganggapya aneh dan memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik, ia pasrah, yang jelas sekarang semua yang mengganjal di hatinya telah sirna. Ia telah menyampaikan perasaannya pada kris. Dan ia merasa senang akan hal itu.

Kris terlihat terkejut namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi senyum hangat yang kini hanya akan ia tunjukan untuk pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao yang tepat berada di depannya ini.

"tao.. tatap gege" ucap kris dengan nada dingin pada tao.

Tao sudah memperkirakan ini, mungkin kris akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Ia pasrah.

Dengan ragu, tao mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya tao saat melihat kertas yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan, berisi tulisan yang sama dengan yang ia tulis namun menggunakan tinta dengan warna yang berbeda.

Tao terdiam, tak mampu berkata apapun, seluruh saraf yang bekerja pada tubuhnya serasa seperti terhenti saat itu juga.

Kertas yang kris pegang memiliki tulisan yang sama dengan yang ia punya, kertas simple namun sangat berpengaruh bagi tao.

Kris, memegang kertas bertuliskan 'I Love You' sama seperti dirinya. Kertas itu juga terlihat sedikit lecek, apa kris sudah menyukainya sejak lama?

"ge apa ini–"

"aku juga mencintai mu tao" ucap kris memotong perkataan tao.

"aku mencintai mu entah sejak kapan, bahkan saat aku dengan tiffany aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, kau tau? Saat aku bersama tiffany, entah kenapa selalu kau yang kupikirkan, sebelumnya pun begitu, namun aku memendam semuanya, aku terlalu pengecut hingga aku tidak pernah berani berkata jujur padamu, aku yang tidak sempurna ini, mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao" ucap kris panjang lebar sambil menatap manik indah milik tao.

"ge.. aa..aku... aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, sarangahe gege" ucap tao lalu ia segera memeluk kris. Meneggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kris, hal yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai hal yang sangat mustahil, namun pada kenyataannya terjadi saat ini.

"nado saranghae, my baby panda" kris merasa ada aliran listrik menyanangkan menyengat hatinya saat mengatakan hal tadi, ia merasa bahagia sekarang. Semoga saja kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan kris, lama bertatapan dan akhirnya mereka mulai menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, merasakan deru nafas masing masing saat wajah mereka sudah semakin dekat, terus seperti itu dan pada akhirnya mereka menuntaskannya dalam satu ciuman indah di bawah pohon oak tua tanpa nafsu di dalamnya.

.

.

**But she wears short skirts,**

**I wear T-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and**

**I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming 'bout the day**

**When you'll wake up and find**

**and what you're looking for**

**has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understand you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see me?**

**You Belong With Me**

**You Belong With Me.**

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/N : otthe? *liat ke atas* *tutup muka* minhyun cukup tau diri kalo fic di atas sangat gaje dan jelek, huhuhuu... minhyun menerima review, kritik, saran, flame, bash, dan sejenisnya, masalah typo(s) feel gak dapet dan sejenisnya mohon di maafkan :3 scene nya emang rada minhyun ubah dari MV aslinya, jadi gak semuanya sama xD, oh iya, minhyun lebih seneng kalo ada yang ngebash sama ngeflame dari pada ada siders :') , nulis fic itu cape lo.. #plakk. So, at the last.. would you give me your REVIEW or Flame? ^^, Gomawo.. #kisseu hehe^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

Or

F

L

A

M

E

Please^^ Gomawo :D #deep bow#


End file.
